


The Landlord's Claim

by LavaBomb



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Ass Play, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavaBomb/pseuds/LavaBomb
Summary: Landlord Shuuei loves the old tenancy building that he owns and manages. He loves his long-term tenant's son, Koryu, even more. PWP. Lewd, crass, and dirty.
Relationships: Koumyou Sanzo/Ukoku Sanzo (mentioned), Shuuei/Kouryuu
Kudos: 5





	The Landlord's Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landlord Shuuei juggles work, family, friendship, and his hidden feelings for his crush. A bloody lip + tea = recipe for smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pretty much sets the scene and then devolves into progressively smutty vulgarity.

**The Landlord’s Claim**

**Chapter One: Use It or Loose It**

The front door of the stately old tenancy building slammed shut with an angry bang.

Crouched down by the front staircase and in the middle of one of the never-ending maintenance tasks that kept popping up around the old mansion, Landlord Shuuei looked up from his repair work and frowned. He took great care of his building – more than just his home and livelihood, it was his pride and joy. He had no patience for careless tenants who didn’t treat the place with the respect it deserved.

“Hey!” he shouted, “Mind the damn…! door…”

His initial anger drained away into concern when he saw Koryu, the teenaged son of his most long-term tenant and good friend, standing by the door with flushed cheeks and a freshly bloodied lip. Mud stains soaked the knees of his disheveled school uniform and outrage burned like murder in striking violet eyes.

Shuuei set down the nail he had been about to hammer into the broken railing. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Koryu snapped, heading directly for the stairs.

“Doesn’t look like nothing to me,” Shuuei said, trying to hide his genuine worry and interest behind a casual, neutral tone. He had to watch his words. If Koryu felt he was being treated like a kid, he would pull away in contempt of any further effort to communicate.

Koryu paused on the first step and looked down at Shuuei. “The bastard crossed the line, that’s what happened.” A cold smirk played briefly at the corner of his bloody lip. “But he’s not the only one tasting blood. I hit him first.”

Shuuei let out an impressed whistle and raised an eyebrow. “Is this something we’re not telling Koumyou, then?”

Koryu’s icy, self-righteous ire melted into an annoyed glare. “My father doesn’t need to know every little thing that happens. He’s a busy man and I can take care of myself.” He turned away, his chin tilted at a haughty angle, and proceeded up the stairs.

“Don’t I know it,” answered Shuuei, almost under his breath, then he called up after Koryu. “I was just ribbing you. Go on and get cleaned up. You can tell me the story later, if you want.”

Koryu huffed dismissively, but his tight shoulders and the stiff line of his back gave his feelings away. He held his fists balled up at his sides like little cannon balls waiting to fire.

“I’ll make tea!” Shuuei added as an afterthought, hoping to cajole him with a known favourite. He wasn’t much of a cook, but he could at least brew up a good, old fashioned potful and tea was great for both taming tension and loosening tongues.

Koryu paused and with a barely audible sigh he reached to brush at his slightly overgrown bangs, tucking blond hair behind his ear in a sweeping motion and then pressing his hand to his neck as if to ease the still trigger-happy muscles within. “Make it extra strong,” he answered, without looking back.

A fond smile tugged at the side of Shuuei’s mouth and he watched appreciatively as Koryu ascended the steps. From his vantage point on the floor at the foot of the stairs, he had a great view of the boy’s ass. The otherwise nondescript slacks hugged his rear in a way that didn’t seem entirely appropriate for an educational uniform, the material conforming to his body as the muscles flexed when he moved. Koryu’s small yet well-endowed ass was an alluring feature on his slender, narrow hipped figure, and he carried it well. The sight always left Shuuei with the beginnings of arousal and the urge to pinch those cheeks.

Koryu was shaping up to be a fine young man, in more ways than one.

Shuuei let out a long, deflated breath and picked up the nail, holding it into position. He raised the hammer and tapped it down repeatedly on the head, driving the steel point cleanly into the wood with a steady, pounding rhythm.

The nail wasn’t the only thing in this house that he wanted to tap.

He’d had a massive crush and a total hard-on for Koryu for ages, but no real hope of ever consummating his fantasy into reality. Although the thought that someone else might swoop in and pluck the ripening fruit right from under his nose was enough to keep Shuuei up at night, he dared not make a move. As his good friend's teenaged son, Koryu remained strictly off limits.

Shuuei knew that men sometimes hit on Koryu, drawn by his pretty face and delicate features. Koryu wasn't afraid to defend himself when necessary, but along with the breathtaking beauty, he also had an attitude that tended to rub people the wrong way. Shuuei could see how someone might fantasize about putting him in his place. Proud and independent to a fault, would Koryu tell anyone if something serious happened, or would he suffer the shame and trauma in silence?

Anxiety began to stir up unwelcome thoughts at the back of Shuuei’s mind, bringing them to the forefront in lurid imagery. He saw the blood on Koryu’s face, and the mud on his knees, a strange man’s hands forcing him to the ground by the hair…

Shuuei’s aim slipped and he slammed his thumb with the hammer. “Shit!” He let the tool drop to the floor and stood, shaking the throbbing pain out of his battered thumb. As the pain began to dull, he glanced anxiously up the stairs in the direction Koryu had gone. His phone buzzed, startling him, and he reached to fish it out of his pocket.

Shuuei opened the text message and a smiling selfie of Koumyou popped up on his screen. The older man wore a wide-brimmed safari hat and his fingers formed the peace sign under his chin. The phone buzzed again as another message came through.

_Yaaay!!! We found more fossils! Could be a full set of bones!_ _＼_ _(^O^)_ _／_

Shuuei couldn’t help but shake his head. You’d never guess by his texts, or even in person much of the time, that Kouymou was one of the world’s leading experts in paleontology. He typed a quick reply.

_Hey that’s great, keep up the good work_

_｡ﾟ･_ _( >_ _﹏_ _< ) __･ﾟ｡_

Shuuei peered confusedly at the little crying face for a moment. _Thought that was good news, what’s wrong_?

_It means I’ll be extending my stay. Will you tell Koryu for me? He’s gonna be mad. m(_ _)m_

Shuuei sighed. _Tell him yourself. He’ll understand. But he deserves to hear it from you._

_Don’t wanna._ _（＞д_ _＜）_

_Tough. Man up._

Shuuei stuffed his phone back in his pocket and headed into the building’s communal kitchen for a glass of water. So, it looked like Koumyou would be held up at the dig site for at least another couple of months. The man did love to get his hands dirty out in the field, but his prolonged absence also meant that Shuuei would be left watching over Koryu until his return…

He filled a glass at the tap and guzzled down the water. Straight from the faucet, fresh and extremely cold, the liquid almost hurt to drink as it chilled his mouth and throat. The icy distraction provided only a momentary diversion as his thoughts again began to wander into forbidden territory.

He always had an eye on Koryu, and not always in the wholesome way that Koumyou had in mind. He couldn’t help but notice, then, the subtle change in Koryu, ever since Koumyou had gone abroad for work. Koryu adored his father, and vice versa, but it was only natural that a teenaged boy would want to let down his guard a little without his parental figure hanging around. But what did it mean when Koryu seemed to seek out his company with a languid air of affected ennui, only to brush off any attempts at a proper conversation? What did it mean when their eyes met from across a room, only for Koryu to quickly look away? Shuuei had an inkling, but it wasn’t anything more than wishful thinking at this point.

Shuuei knew that he himself had been as horny as the devil when he had been that age. What did Koryu think about when he was alone in his room at night? Was he really as aloof as he seemed?

What exactly _did_ happen today, anyway?

Shuuei absently rubbed the stubble on his chin as he wondered if there was something he could do to help give Koryu an extra dose of confidence when dealing with the perverts of the world, just in case.

His phone rang, shaking him from his thoughts. Expecting Koumyou again, he sighed when he saw the caller ID. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with his brother today, of all people.

“Yes?” He answered in a flat hiss, his tone coming off as more long-suffering and snappy than he had intended.

“My, you sound positively thrilled to hear from me.” The smarm in Ukoku’s voice practically dripped through the phone.

“What do you want? I’m busy.”

“Busy playing house, as usual?”

Shuuei ignored the barb. “Why are you calling?” Ever since they were kids, Ukoku had always liked to needle him, like a curious but callous child pulling the petals off of a prized plant just to see what would happen. His younger brother had always been the brilliant and successful one in the family, the one who came up with all the clever schemes and won all the accolades, whereas he himself was perfectly happy to putter around his beloved building while generating a moderate income at a laid-back pace. “I thought you were supposed to be off in the Himalayas studying esoteric secrets or something.”

“Been there, done that. Got back last week,” Ukoku chirped, and then sucked air in through his teeth as if to forcefully divert the topic. “Anyway, I just heard from Koumyou and it looks like he’s going to be away for a while yet. So, I need to stop by and grab something from his room.”

Shuuei didn’t know quite what his younger brother and Koumyou saw in each other, but the two had hit it off right from the start, despite the twenty-year age gap between them. “So why are you telling me? You’ve got his key, so just pop over and get it.”

“Sure, but… I’ve got business in town that weekend, so I’ll be staying over. Thought you'd appreciate the heads-up.”

Shuuei half rolled his eyes. Since when did Ukoku care about being considerate? “Okay. Just don't expect the red-carpet treatment. Well, you can’t stay in Koumyou’s unit when he’s not in, though.” He knew that Koryu didn’t like Ukoku and wouldn’t be keen on sharing, and besides, Shuuei himself didn’t feel comfortable with that arrangement, either.

“Fine. Give me the guest suite.”

“Fine. Are you done? I’m hanging up.”

“Before you go...” There was a deliberate pause that immediately put Shuuei on edge. “How’s little Koryu?”

The inquiry was unexpected. If Koryu didn’t like Ukoku, the reverse was also true. It was an entirely mutual hatred. Apart from a natural animosity, Shuuei suspected there were some latent jealousy and rivalry issues as they both felt the need to compete for Kouymou’s affections. It was a bit ridiculous, really, like the set-up for some kind of fictional drama. Except he couldn't just turn a blind eye when it involved his best friend, his brother, and his crush.

Suspicious, Shuuei paused for a second before replying. “…Fine. Why?”

“Oh, no reason. Might be nothing. I’ll see you in a month, then. Tata.”

The call ended abruptly. Shuuei stared at the phone for a few seconds, feeling vaguely unsettled. Ukoku may be family, but that didn’t remove the creep factor. Shaking off the feeling, Shuuei put the phone back in his pocket, sighed heavily, and then turned on his heel and walked briskly to the fridge.

He would grab himself a bite to eat. That should give Koryu enough time to clean up and unruffle his feathers. Then he was going to bring up a nice hot cup of tea and see if he was willing to talk.

###

Shuuei rapped his knuckles lightly on the door of his private and luxuriously renovated guest suite. He had offered Koryu the opportunity to make free use of the suite, and his offer had been readily accepted. The rooms that Koryu shared with his father were small and stuffed to the gills with research papers, fossils, bones, rocks, books, and who knew what variety of other dusty old things. He figured Koryu would be glad of a little bit of fresh space and breathing room, at least while Koumyou was gone.

Receiving no answer to his knock, he tried the knob. Finding the door unlocked, he pushed his way inside.

Koryu lay in bed, the thick quilt pulled up under his chin and his eyes closed. Shuuei smiled as he approached. Freshly showered, Koryu's still slightly damp hair spread out on the pillow like a golden halo and the blood had been scrubbed from his face. His lip, split from the blow he had sustained in his confrontation earlier, remained a little swollen but otherwise was only a minor injury that would be quick to heal. The blow to his pride was likely much worse.

“Room service,” he announced as he set the loaded tray carefully down on the nightstand next to the bed. Along with the teapot and cup on the tray, he had included a little pitcher of milk and a small plastic squeeze bottle of honey.

Koryu opened his eyes. “Go away. I'm trying to sleep. Oh, you brought the tea.” He sat up in bed, the quilt dropping around his waist. The loose neckline of his plain t-shirt had slipped to one side, revealing part of one shoulder and the teasing contours of his collarbone.

Shuuei reached out and lightly brushed a fingertip next to the small wound on his lip. “Not bad. Could be worse.”

Koryu knocked his hand away.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Shuuei asked.

“No.” Koryu pronounced the word slowly, with a slight uptick at the end as if it were a question. He eyed Shuuei with a quiet curiosity.

“Look,” said Shuuei, averting his eyes from the hint of Koryu's body as he added a sterner note to his voice. “I don’t want to be a pain in the ass, but Koumyou did ask me to keep an eye on you while he’s away, so I think you at least owe me an explanation.”

“Like I said, the bastard crossed the line.”

"Crossed the line? What did he do?" That could mean so many things. If something had happened, Shuuei needed to know. Koryu’s stubborn evasiveness would get them nowhere. He steeled his resolve, then grabbed the edge of the quilt and quickly yanked it away from Koryu’s body. The boy yelped and unsuccessfully reached to pull it back over himself, but Shuuei had already tossed it to the foot of the bed. Koryu sat on the exposed sheet in just his white cotton sleep shirt, his legs and feet bare.

Standing at the bedside, Shuuei let his eyes stray over Koryu’s lithe legs for a moment too long before meeting his eyes. Koryu stared up at him with an adorable scowl on his face, his cheeks tinged pink and his eyes glittering with petulant defiance… and something like nervous expectation.

As Shuuei looked him in the eye, Koryu swallowed and parted his lips slightly. Shuuei pressed his palm against Koryu’s forehead. “Are you feeling okay? You feel warm.” He brushed his knuckles over Koryu’s flushed cheek. “Or… are you blushing?”

“Of course not.” Koryu quickly denied the accusation, even as his body undeniably reacted to the close proximity.

Shuuei dropped his voice into a low, intimate purr that vibrated in his throat and seemed to charge the space between them with a warm current. “Hey, you don’t have to be shy around me.”

Koryu drew in a shaky breath. “I’m not.”

“No? Then you won’t mind telling me, in detail, exactly what happened.”

Koryu hesitated for a moment. “The pervert tried to kiss me, so I hit him. I wasn’t expecting him to hit me back.” Anger and wounded pride flashed in his eyes. “I lost my balance and fell, and he laughed at me. That’s all.”

Shuuei’s stomach clenched with a sick feeling. A forced kiss was sexual assault. Just how close had Koryu come to being violated today? If Koryu hadn’t defended himself, or if his assailant had taken the advantage when Koryu was down, things may have turned out worse than just a bloody lip and a dent to his dignity.

It hit Shuuei in a sudden rush that knocked down his defenses and opened the floodgates that he had been desperately guarding for the longest time - the closeness and warmth of Koryu’s body, his own relief, desire, and the entirely selfish thought that he must not lose his chance to claim the boy. Without stopping to think it through, he leaned in and pushed Koryu down, pinning him against the bed.

“Hey! Get _off_!” Koryu pushed against him, bare legs rubbing against the rough denim of Shuuei’s jeans. Shuuei wasn’t using his full strength, not enough force to bruise or prevent escape if Koryu wanted to flee, but Koryu didn’t seem to be fighting very hard. All of this registered dimly in the back of Shuuei’s mind as he suddenly had the solid warmth of Koryu’s body pressed against his own.

Shuuei wanted to soothe those injured lips in a kiss, but it didn’t feel right. He didn’t want to push his luck, and not without permission. He didn’t want to become the next assailant to cross that forbidden line. Still, the urge was almost overpowering. So, to distance himself from that temptation, and encouraged by the lack of any desperate struggle, he rolled Koryu over onto his front and again pressed him down, one knee on the bed as he leaned his weight over the boy. He nuzzled in close to inhale the clean, fresh scent of the soft skin at the back of Koryu’s neck and felt a shiver run through the youth’s body beneath his own.

He let his hand trail to the hem of Koryu’s t-shirt and he began to pull it up and over the ripe curve of his ass. As expected, Koryu wasn’t wearing anything underneath. He had already snooped through Koryu's things in the laundry room and made the exciting discovery that he didn't usually bother with underwear. “Where did he touch you?” He murmured, pushing the shirt up Koryu’s back.

“I told you, I hit him before he could do anything!” Koryu squirmed. “Get off me!”

Shuuei’s gaze dropped to Koryu’s naked buttocks.

The cheeks were well defined, plump and pale with a slight blush on the perky, rounded curves. Beneath the smooth skin and plush flesh, the muscles were supple and toned, giving such fine shape to the youth’s posterior that it seemed made to be squeezed and caressed.

“So he just roughed you up a little bit, that’s all?” Shuuei asked. “Nothing else?”

Koryu blushed attractively, shaking his head. “I said no.”

“Hold still,” Shuuei instructed. It was impossible for him to ignore his increasing arousal as he placed a hand on each of the irresistibly silky, plush cushions of Koryu’s nicely rounded rump. The boy’s skin was invitingly warm beneath his touch. “I need to check and make sure he hasn’t hurt you.”

“No,” Koryu said as he squirmed again in protest, causing his ass to shift and wriggle enticingly beneath Shuuei’s hands. Koryu clenched his butt defensively, his face flushed an even darker shade of pink than before.

“Relax,” Shuuei insisted. He grabbed one of the large, overstuffed bed pillows and took a moment to place it under Koryu’s hips, effectively elevating his hips so that his ass was now raised up in a comfortable and easy-to-access position.

“D-Don’t touch me,” Koryu said, a quiver in his voice as he started to twist around to glare at Shuuei with his piercing violet eyes. Shuuei thought he saw something like a challenge in the stormy depths of those darkening eyes.

Shuuei lifted a hand and brought it down in a sharp slap against one butt cheek. Koryu yelped and flinched in surprise. Shuuei immediately struck him several more times, a little harder than before. Then he grasped the twin mounds again, digging his fingers into the tense muscles. He cupped the bottoms of the luscious cheeks and applied firm pressure forward and up, lifting Koryu’s ass so that he naturally raised his hips slightly in response. Alternating between this rough massage and the sudden slaps, Shuuei worked the remaining resistance out of Koryu’s body, subduing him with the unexpected disciplinary treatment.

The truth that Shuuei had hardly dared to believe was starting to become a heady, almost drunken realization of reality. “You knew I was going to come up here and check on you. You were waiting for me, weren’t you?”

“No,” Koryu said, his denial small and lacking in the strength of conviction.

“You left your door unlocked. Is this what you wanted?” He slapped Koryu’s ass again.

Koryu’s breath hitched, but he made no further reply. That silence itself seemed to speak volumes in Shuuei's mind.

Pleased with Koryu’s surrender, Shuuei gently caressed his now brightly blushing bottom. He gave a nice, firm squeeze, and then spread the cheeks apart, finally revealing the hidden treasure within.

Captivated by the sight, Shuuei zeroed in on his target. He wet his lips, panting through his open mouth as he stared at Koryu’s now completely exposed hole, so pink and delicately puckered like a ripe bud. There were no obvious signs of any use or abuse. The tantalizing ring of rosy flesh was small and tight, as if begging to be teased open for the very first time.

“Good,” he soothed, his voice throaty with desire. “Looks good.” He adjusted his hold, shifting his thumbs down to either side of the pink pucker as he spread Koryu’s smooth, rosy cheeks wider apart. He applied gentle, stretching pressure with his thumbs, pulling slightly at the soft skin near the edges of the little bud. As expected, it was not yet ready to yield to his touch. He massaged Koryu’s ass, kneading the firm yet supple cheeks and watching intently as the flesh around the vulnerable opening quivered slightly as Koryu trembled under his unfamiliar touch.

“Did you let him look at you like this?”

Koryu shook his head.

“Am I the first?” Shuuei asked, drawing in a breath that trembled with anticipation.

“Y-yes… ” Koryu whispered, pressed into shy uncertainty under the weight of such intense and intimate scrutiny.

Shuuei released his breath, heat flooding his body. “Good. I need to make sure that you aren’t lying to me, that he hasn’t hurt you. Keep still and relax. I’m gonna open you up so I can take a look inside.”

Koryu squeezed his eyes shut, his body nervously submitting to Shuuei’s demand.

Shuuei lost himself in the intoxication of this moment as the burden of his inhibitions slipped away, as if it were the culmination of countless times when he had struggled to conceal his true feelings. Had he been playing it too safe all along? Perhaps Koryu had been waiting, hiding his own budding interest behind youthful arrogance and the fierce adherence to a code of lofty self-reliance. The bait was as sweet as raw sugar, and Shuuei took the risk of tripping the wire as he stepped across the line to steal a taste.

Spreading Koryu’s ass cheeks wide, Shuuei lowered his face between them and gently probed the centre of the young bud with the wet tip of his tongue. At first contact, Koryu let out a startled gasp, his body bucking up slightly in surprise. Shuuei kept a firm hold on his rear to settle him and keep him still. After a few moments of tentative exploration, Shuuei's approach became bolder as he began using more of his tongue to moisten the entire pucker and surrounding area with wet strokes, teasing the flesh with the hot puffs of his breath.

He stopped his ministrations to press a kiss to the chaste, closed lips of the shy pucker, and then he opened his mouth and sealed his lips around it, sucking at the sensitive flesh as he began to eagerly make out with Koryu’s pretty little asshole. He alternated between working his jaw as he massaged sloppily with his lips and tongue or tightening the seal around the tender opening, suckling and then flicking with his tongue in an unpredictable pattern that soon had Koryu panting and whimpering as if wordlessly begging for more.

Shuuei broke the seal abruptly and lifted his face to look at the tempting flesh, now moist and glistening. Then he dove back down for more, stabbing at the entrance with his tongue and moaning as he again sealed his mouth around Koryu’s sweet hole. This time, he relentlessly poked and prodded while stretching at the edges with his thumbs, until he finally felt the tight opening shyly but teasingly accept the tip of his tongue. He immediately began thrusting in rapid succession until his tongue soon breached the entrance and pushed its way deeper inside. He squeezed and kneaded Koryu’s ass as he thoroughly plowed the boy’s hot hole with his tongue, making sure it was wet and ready and open enough to accept the manual exploration that would soon follow.

When he was satisfied with his efforts, Shuuei extracted his overworked tongue and admired the results. Koryu’s hole was dripping wet, and a small bubble of moisture oozed into view as it emerged from within. His pink bud was now seductively flushed and puffy from the intensive oral treatment it had just received, but it still had not opened up for him. Shuuei knew that beyond the bashful bud the inner passage had been softened and gently stretched. A little more coaxing and the bud would bloom.

Koryu pressed his face against the pillow as the air cooled his wet, heated skin under Shuuei’s unrelenting gaze.

Shuuei pressed the pad of his finger against the tender ring and gently stroked in a circular motion, further stimulating the sensitive skin. He started to rub, gradually applying more pressure, and then he pressed the tip of his finger at the indent at the centre of the kiss-swollen pucker and pushed it inside. As expected, the little hole, although tight, accepted his intrusion, and he eased his finger further inside. He watched as the pink pucker quivered around his probing finger, like a hungry little mouth. He obligingly fed it the entire length, feeling the warm, wet walls stretching to accommodate the invasion. Koryu’s tight, virgin heat gripped his finger like a sheath.

“Good,” he breathed, as he felt Koryu tense around the unfamiliar intrusion. He pulled his finger partially out, mesmerized by the sight as the inner edges of his hole pulled slightly outwards at the delicate flesh dragged against his retreating digit.

He sighed in satisfaction as he eased his finger all the way back inside. Gently, he explored the tender walls. There was no sign of damage or pain, and Koryu’s opening was so shy, tight, and delicate that Shuuei was fully satisfied that he had not been touched intimately at all, let alone raped or anally abused.

Koryu’s ass had been reserved just for him.

“Feels good?” he asked, as he stroked Koryu’s most private, intimate place.

Koryu drew in a shaky breath as if to protest, but the words caught in his throat and escaped as a soft sigh that was unable to hide his increasing pleasure.

Shuuei gradually increased the speed and vigour of his thrusts, listening to the wet, squelching sounds as Koryu’s sweet hole swallowed his finger again and again. With his ass supported in its raised position, Koryu would from time to time tense in response to the internal massage, constricting deliciously around Shuuei’s continued advances.

Shuuei was breathing heavily, one hand still gripping Koryu’s ass as the other worked diligently between his cheeks. He reached to adjust the pillow under Koryu’s hips to raise his ass up a little higher, and he groaned as his finger pushed deeper, so that now he was embedded right to the knuckle, the edges of Koryu’s hole stretching to accept it as if pleading for more. “That’s it,” he said. “Relax just like that.”

Koryu’s ass was ready for more. He extracted his finger halfway and added a second, the thicker middle finger now joining the first. He heard Koryu whimper softly as he slowly worked the two fingers inside, stroking soothingly over one firm, rounded cheek as he watched his fingers disappear inside Koryu’s ass.

“Yes,” he breathed, as his fingers sunk to the hilt. Taking his time, he gently acclimated Koryu to this new width, twisting his fingers as he listened to the hot little noises that escaped Koryu’s throat as the boy failed to suppress his gasping and panting breaths.

Relishing the tight resistance, Shuuei began to slide his fingers in and out, agonizingly slow at first, and then he began to scissor and wiggle, patiently stretching Koryu inside. He gradually increased his pace until he was forcefully banging his knuckles against Koryu’s stretched and puffy ring. When he heard Koryu release a small, sharp cry, he suddenly pulled all the way out and fixed his gaze on Koryu’s hole eagerly.

The bud had indeed bloomed. Koryu’s pink pucker remained open about a fingertip’s width, offering a teasing expose of the inside of his tender young body to Shuuei’s hungry eyes. He feasted on the explicit sight, thrilled that Koryu’s young, inexperienced body had responded so well to his careful ministrations. “God, Koryu, you look so good,” he praised, licking his lips as his mouth started to water in anticipation.

He gripped Koryu’s cheeks firmly with both hands again, spreading them wide apart. He watched as the edges of the hole stretched further, opening his ass even more in a tempting display. He began to manipulate Koryu’s cheeks, repeatedly spreading them apart and then pushing them together again, watching as Koryu’s asshole winked open and closed as if teasing him and urging him on.

Shuuei held Koryu’s ass open as his mouth filled with saliva, and then he lowered his face to the open hole. Pushing his tongue inside, he deposited his warm, wet load, working it into Koryu’s depths as he massaged the inner walls. He withdrew his tongue, gathered another mouthful and placed his lips over the opening, letting the fluid drip out and pushing it inside with his tongue. He teased the exquisitely stretched and hypersensitive rim for a moment and then lifted his head to look at Koryu’s now overflowing entrance.

Unable to contain his lust, Shuuei bunched the fingers and thumb of his hand together and eased them slowly into Koryu’s sopping wet boycunt. Koryu moaned, now so overwhelmed by the sensations that his body reacted instinctively, automatically spreading his legs to accept the new assault.

“Good boy,” Shuuei grunted in response. “Open up for me, all the way.” To his surprise and delight, the tender hole stretched around him until he was fully seated at the knuckles.

“Ohh, yes, that’s it,” he moaned as he began to move his fingers, watching as Koryu’s ass struggled to swallow the entire width of all five digits. Pulling his fingers almost all the way out, he flattened his hand and tucked his thumb underneath his palm, and then slowly, carefully, pushed the entirety of his hand inside Koryu’s waiting ass. Koryu cried out with a loud voice, incoherent syllables lost in a sobbing whimper as the whole appendage was eventually gobbled up to the wrist, stretching him so deep and wide inside his slick passage. Shuuei moaned with desire as he witnessed the astounding success of his efforts.

“Oh, god, I can't believe it.” Shuuei’s voice was breathless and nearly breaking with awe and want. “Koryu…?” He planted a series of light kisses across Koryu’s bottom, as if to both worship and confirm the reality of his naked submission. In the back of his mind, hazed over by a hot, heavy cloud of passion, he realized that Koryu had never explicitly given his consent, even though that little hole that had been so tiny and tight now seemed impossibly stretched as the edges continued to slurp and slide over Shuuei’s hand as he slowly thrust in and out.

Shuuei stilled his hand, enjoying the enveloping heat as he let Koryu rest and adjust. He watched as Koryu gripped the pillow, his hands shaking as he hid his face. His tense yet compliant body seemed to betray both the acute discomfort and unbearable ecstasy of allowing this unrelenting, deeply penetrating exploration. Shuuei pressed his lips to Koryu’s skin again, his hesitant question more like a whispered prayer. "...You...okay?"

Koryu seemed to nod his head almost imperceptibly, mewling softly as he lay panting and trembling under the lewd debauchery to which he had just been so shamelessly subjected. But still Shuuei couldn't be sure. He pressed the fingertips of his other hand longingly into the creamy, resilient softness of Koryu's skin as his urgent plea continued. "You want this, don’t you. You don’t want me to stop. Yes?" He waited, nearly delirious with lust.

The answer to his prayer came as Koryu's body suddenly shuddered with a deep sigh that felt like a blessing as he raised his hips to push back against Shuuei's hand, taking it even deeper inside.

Shuuei exhaled in a rush of relief, satisfied that Koryu was ready for more, and then slowly, _slowly_ curled his fingers into a fist. As his knuckles pushed against Koryu’s depths, pressing against the tender inner flesh and forcing him to accommodate an even greater width, Koryu cried out again, and then moaned long and loud, wailing into his pillow. The normally reserved youth’s alluring voice ringing out uncontrollably sounded like aural sex to Shuuei’s ears, only increasing his mad desire.

Shuuei twisted his fist in a circular motion, the hard knobs of his knuckles dragging across the inner circumference, digging into the softening flesh. He attempted to extract his fist, but it was simply too much. Koryu released another sharp cry that dropped into a deep moan and then the boy began to grunt as Shuuei felt him clench repeatedly around his fist as his ass struggled to expel the huge intrusion. Shuuei tugged his hand carefully, but it refused to slide out. Koryu’s pink and swollen rim was straining and stretched to the limit.

Finally, Shuuei relented and unclenched his fist, allowing his hand to slide all the way out. Koryu groaned in relief and lay there panting heavily, every exhale a tiny moan as he recovered from the shock of his virgin ass being fisted for the first time.

Shuuei studied the result. Koryu’s asshole was now gaping wide open, exposing his tender pink tissues and hinting at the deeper recesses beyond. His rim was red and inflamed, the swollen inner edges pulled outwards like moist lips waiting to be nibbled and kissed.

Shuuei gazed hungrily at the obscene display for a good long while. Lust, love, pleasure, pride, and satisfaction all surged together and rushed straight to his hard cock. He lowered his face again, this time gently soothing and praising Koryu’s used ass with his tongue, occasionally dipping into his gaping hole to swipe against the tender, freshly stretched and violated walls.

Koryu was completely limp, his whole body loose and compliant, his legs spread wantonly. Shuuei gently fondled and caressed the shapely mounds of his round rump as he lazily lapped at Koryu’s spent asshole. He sighed in pleasured satisfaction as he lifted his head.

When he had started this, there had been no intentions to take things so far. But now the temptation was uncontrollable. There no longer felt like a reason to hold back. Because Koryu was ready for him, right here and now. He thrilled at the thought that if any other man should dare to spread Koryu’s legs, they would have no doubt as to his status as already taken, nor to the extent of his loss of virginity. With Koryu in his current state, his ass would likely take at least a few days to recover, leaving him marked as owned in the meantime.

Finally, Shuuei let go of Koryu’s buttocks, letting them return to a relaxed position to partially conceal the wet crater within. Koryu’s legs remained enticingly parted, keeping him exposed as moisture glistened between his ripe cheeks.

At long last, Shuuei unzipped, relieving the straining bulge at his crotch as he freed his aching cock. He gave his generous length a squeeze as he gazed between Koryu’s legs, still unable to tear his eyes away from such a fulfilling sight. He positioned himself behind Koryu’s raised rear end. The tip of Shuuei’s cock was wet, fluid leaking readily from the slit.

He was about to make love to Koryu for the very first time, and both his heart and his libido soared to new heights of ecstasy. He was inches away from making love to the sweet, shy little rosebud that had blossomed into a gaping and hungry chasm. He was going to mate with the delicious virgin that he had coaxed into loosening up just for him. And in addition to that, for the first time, he was going to _fuck_ his beautiful boy’s obscenely hot, wet, and wide-open asshole.

“Very good,” Shuuei praised, breathless with lust. “You passed the exam. I’m going to give you your reward.”

He spread those luscious cheeks again, never tiring of the firmness of the youthful flesh, and Koryu’s opening one again gaped into a wide-open display, as if eagerly inviting Shuuei’s return and begging to be plundered.

Shuuei aimed his wet cockhead for the lower edge of the hole, rubbing his dripping tip teasingly around the reddened rim before letting it dip inside. His cock stroked against the lower wall as it slipped easily inside the massively stretched passage, sliding all the way inside the wet cavern.

At the first touch of Shuuei’s cock, Koryu caught his breath, his thighs trembling, unable to conceal his fearful anticipation as he waited to be breached.

Koryu had already taken Shuuei's hand inside, but the total length of Shuuei’s hand was shorter than the length of his large, hot cock. Shuuei waited with eager expectation, and then he felt it: the deeper, inner depths of Koryu’s passage which had not yet been pre-stretched. At first, it felt like a solid wall blocking Koryu’s passage and preventing Shuuei from continuing with his advance, but he knew what to do. He began to bump gently against the blockage, nudging it with his cock. This action also stimulated his sensitive tip to produce more lubricating fluids, which leaked into the depths of the tender chamber. He kept up this process for some time, gradually becoming more insistent, until finally he felt a slight give, and his cock was able to push a little deeper. He moaned softly as Koryu’s inner recesses began to squeeze around the head of his cock.

As his dick proceeded to slowly burrow its way into the deep tunnel, he threw back his head and moaned. Likewise, Koryu let out another pleasured cry as his deepest depths gave up the remainder of his virgin tightness and expanded to match Shuuei’s length and girth. They both moaned in unison as the final inch was successfully swallowed up inside Koryu’s ass as the boy took a dick for the very first time.

Shuuei panted, enthralled by the experience of impaling Koryu’s innards so completely. “I’m all the way inside you now,” he said. “So deep.”

Shuuei placed his hands on Koryu’s hips and began to buck against the plump cushion of Koryu’s round bottom, thrusting his cock inside. He leaned over Koryu’s back to murmur directly in his ear. “I’m fucking you, Koryu. I’m fucking you up the ass.” He resumed his original position as he kept pumping away, and Koryu cried out sharply as his sweet spot got properly nailed for the first time.

“That’s it,” said Shuuei, “Feels good? Enjoy the ride. I know I am.”

Shuuei glanced down to watch his cock working Koryu’s ass and was disappointed to not be able to watch Koryu’s hole enveloping his cock like a sucking mouth. Koryu’s rim was so loose that it was impossible for it to form a seal around Shuuei’s width, and the eagerly thrusting shaft could only stimulate a limited area of the sensitive flesh rather than the entire ring and sheath. Although he had no regrets about the gorgeous state of Koryu’s generous ass and was immensely enjoying the pleasures and plunders of his beautiful young body, an idea suddenly occurred to him.

Drooling into his hand for extra lubricant, he stuffed his fingers alongside his cock inside the hole. It was a little awkward but worth it to see that Koryu’s previously deprived rim now had something to cling to. He watched as his fingers/dick combo squelched in and out of Koryu’s hole for several slow pumps, and then, needing the leverage of both hands to increase his pace, he removed his fingers.

He grunted lustily as he grabbed Koryu’s hips and pumped faster and harder against his plush rump. The head of his cock was being squeezed and massaged deliciously every time he plunged into the tightness beyond, but most of his length was bumping around ineffectually in the loose and slippery chasm of Koryu’s stretched passage so that his dick tended to push up against one only side at a time. It still felt amazing, but he needed more friction and pressure.

“Koryu!” he cried, “Help me! Help me come! Close your legs!”

Koryu panted, his chest heaving, but was too assaulted and overwhelmed to understand, let alone comply. Shuuei quickly grabbed Koryu’s legs and closed them as much as he could, then gripped the sides of Koryu’s ass and frantically squeezed the cheeks together. These efforts helped to narrow the chasm by pushing the stretched walls closer together, but it still wasn’t nearly enough. He felt his climax approaching, and he desperately needed more.

“Koryu!” he nearly shouted, “Squeeze me! Oh, god, squeeze me baby, please!”

He smacked Koryu’s ass cheek _hard_ and Koryu responded by clenching his inner walls all the way inside. Shuuei moaned, sought out Koryu’s hot button again and nailed it repeatedly in a desperate attempt to stimulate the boy’s response. Koryu rewarded his efforts by moaning as he arched his back, raised his hips, and clenched again.

“Yes! Harder!” Shuuei demanded, slapping Koryu’s ass again. “Come on, baby. Squeeze me! Squeeze my cock!”  
  
With every inward thrust, Shuuei was still forcefully pushing Koryu’s cheeks together in an attempt to tighten the passage. “Koryu, baby,” he coaxed, “You’re way too loose. You need to help me. I can’t fuck you properly if you don’t help me now. You gotta squeeze me _hard_!”

He kept up his assault on Koryu’s most sensitive spot to the best of his ability, struggling to maintain the accuracy of his aim in the sloshing expanse of Koryu’s gaping cavern. “Please, baby! Help me come inside you.”

Every time he hit his target, he would get his wish as Koryu’s walls momentarily tightened around him.

Shuuei urgently praised and encouraged Koryu’s every reaction, demanding more. “Yes! Again! Again!”

Koryu was now moaning uncontrollably, his fingers clutching desperately at the sheets as his body was rocked against the bed repeatedly as Shuuei slammed into him. Every time he was nailed, his hips would buck automatically to strain against Shuuei’s thrust. Each time, Koryu would clench his inner and outer muscles in a tight spasm, his body working hard to squeeze around the huge, hot cock throbbing inside of him.

“Ooh, yes!” Shuuei shouted out in response every time Koryu clamped down around him. “That’s it! Just like that. So good!”

He groaned as he throbbed against Koryu’s deep and tender tissues, and he knew he was about to explode. “Oooh, _fuck_! Milk me, Koryu! Milk my fucking dick with your ass!”

Koryu nearly screamed as he came, bearing down hard as if to keep Shuuei’s cock as deep inside as possible. Shuuei let out a great moan and his cock jerked within the tightening embrace. Suddenly, he was coming, and is hips stilled, his muscles hardening as the first spurt blasted Koryu’s inner depths, filling him with wet heat. Shuuei kept plowing away, each new pump delivering a fresh squirt until he finally stopped ejaculating, his thrusts gradually getting weaker and weaker until he slumped, spent, against Koryu’s back.

As Shuuei caught his breath, he felt Koryu’s body slacken beneath him, and the boy’s inner walls loosened their grip as his muscles eased up and relaxed. Shuuei felt the sides of Koryu’s cavernous passage peel away from his cock, too stretched to maintain the hold on their own.

Shuuei easily slipped his cock all the way out and again looked between Koryu’s cheeks, eager for what he would see. Koryu’s ass was still gaping open, but even wider than before now that he was completely relaxed from the intense orgasm and the extra work his body had needed to do to compensate for his excessive looseness and meet Shuuei’s feverish demands for a tighter fuck. Now his inner walls were flushed and slightly swollen, slicked with a shiny coat of saliva and cum.

Shuuei lowered his face appreciatively to Koryu’s huge, gaping asshole and started to lick at the fluids that began to leak out readily to spill down and trickle over his balls. Shuuei dipped his tongue inside Koryu’s expansive cumpot and swiped greedily at the exposed flesh.

Another inspiration occurred to him and he flipped Koryu over, laying him out on his back. He re-positioned the pillow underneath him and then added a second one to raise the elevation of his hips. He carefully tugged the hem of the large t-shirt down so that it covered Koryu’s groin, allowing him to maintain that final scrap of modesty, at least for today. Then he took hold of the boy’s slim legs, spreading them apart as he hooked Koryu’s ankles over his shoulders. This new position gave him an excellent front row view right down inside Koryu’s open, freshly fucked ass.

He reached for the little cream pitcher from the tea tray on the nightstand. He poured the entire contents of the pitcher into the receptacle of Koryu’s ass. Next, he grabbed the small plastic bottle of honey and repeated the process, squeezing the bottle and watching as a generous portion of the thick, golden syrup sunk down into the creamy depths. To top it all off, he added a touch of the strong black tea, now adequately cooled, just enough to comfortable warm the mixture and melt the rich honey.

Once the liquids were inside, he peered into the milky chasm, again impressed by what Koryu’s ass was capable of accomplishing. He grasped Koryu’s legs, spreading them wider apart as he bent to dip his tongue inside. He flicked it rapidly from side to side to stir the pot, then he began to leisurely lap up the mixture. The blend of warm, creamy milk, sweet, sticky honey, and thick, slick cum was like a soothing balm for Koryu’s intensively used ass, and Shuuei obligingly massaged it onto his tender flesh with gentle, languid strokes, extending his skillful tongue to reach as deeply as he could.

Koryu seemed to have fallen into an unconscious slumber, completely overwhelmed and overstimulated to the point of collapse. Shuuei let him sleep obliviously as he continued his ministrations. He licked all around Koryu’s stretched and swollen opening to distribute the healing balm, moaning softly with pleasure as he enjoyed his exquisite dessert.

After he had his fill of caressing the perimeter of Koryu’s wet and milky rim, he dipped deeper inside to suck up the creamy liquid. He nursed from Koryu’s hole, savouring every rich swallow as it filled his mouth. Craving the feel of Koryu’s body even more than the milk, he gently mouthed and suckled against the puffy inner flesh as he continued to draw the nourishing liquid slowly into his mouth with his tongue.

After extracting as much of the sweet blend as he could reach, he held Koryu’s legs up as he removed the pillows, and then lowered Koryu’s hips flat against the bed. He watched as the remainder of the milk spilled out of Koryu’s ass and flowed onto the quilt, creating a small, wet puddle beneath him.

He sighed in deep satisfaction as he stretched out on the bed next to Koryu. He looked at the beautiful sleeping face of his boy, so dear and precious, lips slack and slightly parted as he slept. His legs were splayed apart, allowing the fluids to drain and pool into a sticky mess.

The new status of Koryu’s ass would need to be upkept. Probably he would need at least a couple of weeks to completely recover from tonight’s intense anal activity and the extreme loss of his virginity, but biweekly sessions could eventually become weekly as Koryu’s ass adapted to the routine of heavy use. He would have to keep Koryu on a schedule, and he couldn’t help but feel elation and deep arousal at the thought.

There were so many new and exciting things he couldn’t wait to try. He would bring soothing and stimulating balms for Koryu’s sensitive ass-lips, and a pump to extract fluid from his depths after filling him to the brim. Luxurious lotions for an intimate spa treatment and massage. Plugs of various sizes for Koryu to try. All kinds of toys. Sexy silken thongs to start off the fun and soft, comforting cotton panties for Koryu to wear afterwards against his swollen flesh. Yes, he would lavish his attentions on Koryu’s scrumptiously receptive ass again. Soon.

He leaned over and kissed Koryu’s forehead, stroked his soft golden hair.

The boy murmured unintelligibly, and his lashes fluttered open. “Please…” he whispered, his voice thick and throaty from his repeated cries of pain and pleasure. “Shuuei… No more. I can’t…”

Shuuei kissed his forehead again. “Shh. Sleep now. No more for tonight.”

Koryu sighed in relief, already past his limit.

“I’m so proud of you, Koryu,” Shuuei praised. “You were incredible in every way. Perfect.” He gently placed a chaste kiss next to the little wound on Koryu’s lip. “I love you.”

Koryu’s languid eyes widened, and he met Shuuei’s adoring gaze with glittering, hazy wonder.

Shuuei nodded. “Yes. I’m head over heels in love with you. I think I always have been, and always will be.”

Koryu’s eyes shone with a liquid light, and then he let his sleep-heavy lids fall shut. A single tear gathered at the corner of his eye, caught in his long lashes for a moment and then spilled down his cheek. Shuuei licked it away, the salty drop flavouring his tongue even more divinely than the milk and honey on which he had just fed. He lay down next to his young lover, wrapping a protective and possessive arm over his slender waist.

Shuuei fell into a satiated slumber, dreaming of the pleasures that awaited them both.

Until next time…


End file.
